Confesiones
by Juny Yumi Amatza
Summary: ONE-SHOT Inazuma Eleven GO! La semana de Kirino ha sido completamente horrible, pero una tarde en casa de Shindou puede cambiar radicalmente su semana, como también su vida. KirinoxShindou


**Domo mina-san! ^^**

**Bueno, se me ocurrio este one-shot, ¡espero que les guste! ^^ Es un Yaoi... es mi... segundo yaoi :3 **

**La historia la narra Kirino, para que no queden dudas.**

Inazuma Eleven GO! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

><p>Que desastre… ¡Simplemente estos últimos días han sido un desastre! No sé si me ha ocurrido algo bueno en estos días. Pero de algo estoy seguro, y es de que todos mis problemas giran en torno a la misma persona: Kariya Masaki.<p>

Kariya Masaki. El chico de nuevo ingreso, y ahora nuevo defensa del Raimon Eleven. ¡Cómo le odio!

Voltee a verlo involuntariamente. Estaba intentando robarlo el balón a Tenma, con coñazos, como usualmente hacía con orgullo. ¿Qué le verá a esa forma tan brutal de jugar…? ¡Se supone que jugamos fútbol soccer, no rugby!

"¡Kirino, cuidado!" exclamó la voz de Shindou.

"¿Qué?" antes de poder voltearme, el balón me golpeó en toda la cara. Caí al suelo y por suerte no me golpee la cabeza, pero de todas formas me quejé adolorido. Shindou fue hasta mi lado y me ayudó a levantarme.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó mientras que aún me sujetaba. Estaba entre sus brazos… la primera cosa buena de la semana. Asentí con la cabeza, quizás sonrojado, lo cual explicaba el pequeño ardor en mis mejillas. Luego, el capitán pareció darse cuenta de que me seguía sujetando. "P-Perdona…" inquirió avergonzado.

"No te preocupes" dije sonriendo. Y luego, a toda prisa, llego Masaki. (¡Genial! Justo a tiempo para arruinar el momento feliz de mi semana…) pensé para mis adentros.

"Disculpa, creo que lancé mal" dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Sonreí falsamente.

"No te preocupes, creo que no me hice daño" contesté. Masaki le sonrió a Shindou y espero a que este se diera vuelta, para luego verme con… ¿desprecio? O quizás malvadamente…

"Bien, se acabó el entrenamiento. ¡Pueden irse!" anunció el entrenador Endo para luego ir a conversar con Kido-san y Haruna-san.

"Kirino…" Shindou me tomó de la mano.

"¿Qué sucede, Shindou?" pregunté sonriendo.

"Bueno… me preguntaba… si quisieras ir a mi casa esta tarde" dijo algo nervioso. "Debo hablar contigo. Es importante"

Me sonrojé. ¿Qué sería ese "algo importante"? ¿Sería "ese" algo importante que he esperado tanto tiempo?

"¡Me encantaría!" exclamé entusiasta. Shindou sonrió de igual forma.

"Bien, entonces nos vemos" sonrió antes de irse.

Takuto Shindou. El capitán del Raimon Eleven. No podría decir nada más a mis amigos. Pero para mis adentros… es mucho más que eso. Es realmente mucho más que un mejor amigo y el capitán del Raimon Eleven.

"¿Pensando en el capitán, Ranmaru?" preguntó la despreciable voz de Masaki. Me voltee para verlo molesto. "Creo que sí"

"¿No deberías estar en casa?"

"¿Y tú?" preguntó. "¡Oh, es cierto!, irás a la casa del capitán."

"Eso a ti no te importa."

"Pero estoy seguro de que al resto del equipo le encantará saber sobre el romance del defensa y el capitán del Raimon" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Apreté los puños con fuerza, viendo como se iba triunfal, mientras que yo me quedaba con ganas de contestarle a ese… ese… ¡doble faceta hipócrita!

"Tranquilo, Kirino…" Sangoku, que aún no se había ido a su hogar, posó una de sus manos en mi hombro. "Sé que el chico no te agrada, pero recuerda que son compañeros de equipo."

Sí, y menudos compañero es él, que se agarra a coñazos con los jugadores.

"Lo sé, Sangoku-senpai, pero…" dije algo afligido. Sangoku me sonrió.

"Vamos, ve a casa. Quizás te lleves una gran sorpresa en casa de Shindou" me guiñó un ojo, a la vez que yo me sonrojé. "Vamos, sé que él te gusta."

"Pero… somos hombres… no podemos… ¡Usted me entiende, Sangoku-senpai!" inquirí sonrojado y triste a la vez.

"En el amor no hay nada escrito" me dijo sonriendo. "Además, sí que te gusta…"

Sonreí y me sonrojé.

"Sí, quizás me guste un poco…" Sangoku me miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, como si esperara otra respuesta. "Ok, me gusta mucho."

"Lo sé."

"Bien, me iré a casa, o se me hará tarde."

* * *

><p>Entré a la mansión, para posteriormente tocar dos veces a puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Shindou. Indudablemente, estaba tocando el piano, como siempre. Se detuvo para sonreírme y saludarme.<p>

"¿Por qué me llamaste, Shindou?" pregunté intentando "progresar" con aquella escena. Shindou bajó la mirada.

"Bien… quería hablar contigo" dijo invitándome a sentarme junto a él. "Kirino…. Has estado raro estos últimos días"

"¿Qué?" pregunté confuso.

"Bueno, has estado desconcentrado en clases y en los entrenamientos" dijo. Luego me miró a los ojos. "¿Has… tenido algún problema, o te ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?"

Baje la mirada, dudoso de decirle la verdad.

"Recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea" me dijo tomándome una de las manos.

Mire el piano de cola unos segundos.

"Es él…" dije con voz baja. Shindou me miró confundido. "El nuevo, Kariya Masaki"

"¿Qué hay con él?" preguntó Shindou. Desvié la mirada.

"No lo acepto como compañero" sentencié. "Shindou, no sé si estoy equivocado o no, pero creo que ese chico… tiene que ver con el Fifth Sector."

"¿Del Fifth Sector?" preguntó Shindou. "Kirino, entiendo que tengas algunos roces con él, pero…"

"¿No me crees?" pregunté incrédulo. Shindou bajó la mirada. Apreté los puños furioso. "No puedo creerlo."

Me levanté y dirigí a la puerta.

"Kirino, espera…" dijo Shindou levantándose y siguiéndome, pero yo en ningún momento cedí, así que seguí caminando. "Kirino…"

"No puedo creerlo…" sentí como mis ojos se humedecían un poco.

"Kirino, espera."

"No puedo creer que confíes más en él que en mí" dije tras intentar abrir la puerta.

"Kirino, ¡no!" antes de poder tomar la manilla de la puerta, el se interpuso, y la cerro. "¡Te he dicho que me esperes, Ranmaru!" gritó.

Me había quedado quieto. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado… Jamás me había gritado así, y tampoco… tampoco iba a dejar que me gritara.

"Y-Yo…" tartamudeó arrepentido, y yo lo único que hacía era levantar mi mano, amenazando con golpearlo. El abrió los ojos de par en par, y en un movimiento rápido, me empujó gentilmente contra la pared, para tomar mi mano, impidiéndome moverla, y pocos segundos después, besarme.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, hasta que finalmente me dejé llevar y me abracé a su cuello. Inconscientemente, me fui deslizando por la pared, arrastrándolo a él de paso. Poco a poco, su lengua fue deslizándose por mi boca, explorando cada rincón. Me sentía como en el cielo, y como en esos miles de sueños que había tenido con él en una situación similar, pero esto era 100 % real. Para cuando nos separamos, por falta de oxígeno, terminamos en una posición bastante comprometedora. Él estaba entre mis piernas y yo abrazando su cuello. Nos sonrojamos bruscamente.

"A-Ah, yo…" a ninguno nos salían las palabras de la boca. Improvisadamente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Ambos nos sobresaltamos.

"Shindou, necesito hablar contigo sobre el avatar de-" Tsurugi, quien había entrado tan rápidamente a la habitación, había visto en qué posición estábamos. Se sonrojó y luego aclaró su garganta. "Y-Yo… mejor hablamos otro día" dijo tras irse y cerrar la puerta.

Nos miramos fijamente, hasta que Shindou se aproximó nuevamente a mi rostro y me besé con lujuria. Luego, siguió besando mi cuello, a lo cual gemí involuntariamente. Sin embargo, se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Quieres… continuar?" me preguntó. Me sonrojé. Realmente quería, pero… ¿era lo correcto? "No… ¿quieres ser mi novio, Kirino…?"

Ok, no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad. Me alcé para abrazarlo y luego besarlo apasionadamente. Luego, me percaté de lo que estaba haciendo y me separé bruscamente de él. Shindou sonrió y luego volteó posiciones, dejándome abajo. Me sonrojé.

"¿Seguimos… en mi cuarto?" preguntó sonriendo. Me sonrojé avergonzado. ¿En serio quería… hacerlo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Se levantó y me tendió una mano para levantarme. Salimos de la habitación discretamente.

"Pero, Shindou… ¿no están tus padres en casa?" pregunté avergonzado.

"Nadie está en mi casa. Mis padres están en un viaje de negocios, y los mayordomos y sirvientas fueron a hacer las compras" sonrió. Luego, me mordió el cuello, a lo cual nuevamente gemí. Me llevé ambas manos a la boca, avergonzado. "Tranquilo, podrás gemir o gritar todo lo que quieras."

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Y no está de más decir, que para evitar preguntas como "¿por qué estás afónico" y tener que responder avergonzado teniendo como excusa un resfrío, dejé de ir dos días a clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y no olviden dejar reviews! ^^<strong>

**Matta-ne!**


End file.
